


let's fall in love for the night

by willannanan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Dumbasses, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), but they love each other - Freeform, i'm just as shocked as you are, no angst this time!, these boys are dumb but i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willannanan/pseuds/willannanan
Summary: "You haven't noticed the way he looks at you?"Keith turns to face Hunk fully, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and his head tilting slightly. Pidge huffs, rolling their eyes and deciding to put their friend out of his misery."Lance looks at you like you're his whole world."
Relationships: Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	let's fall in love for the night

**Author's Note:**

> ...i'm back? i kinda forgot about this account for a while, sorry. take this mess as compensation :)

Lance opened the door with a grin, welcoming Keith in. They both had projects due for their different classes and decided to study together, neither of them wanting to have to go through the work alone. Keith's not sure how it happened exactly. One minute Lance was saying something dumb, making Keith laugh, and the next thing he knew they were kissing each other like their lives depended on it. At some point during the evening they both ended up in bed together, their projects long forgotten.

Not that that was a bad thing. In fact, it was _great_. The next morning they talked and decided to just be friends with benefits. And it worked, the same way that everything seemed to work between them. Sure, they fought sometimes, but it was never serious and making it up to each other afterwards was Keith's favourite part of their agreement.

///

"Sooo…" Pidge trails off, looking at Keith from the corner of their eye. "What's up with you and Lance?"

Keith blinks, confused, before he laughs.

"Oh, that. That's just sex."

Beside him, Hunk chokes on the water he was drinking, coughing and spluttering for a second. Keith almost misses the glance Pidge sends him, the look immediately making him tense.

"Why? He hasn't said anything to you, has he? I swear to God if he told you details–"

Poor Hunk's face is steadily getting redder and redder as Keith talks and he waves his hands in front of him. "It's nothing like that! Just… Haven't you noticed?"

"Noticed what?" What could Keith have missed? Did he fuck up?

"You haven't noticed the way he looks at you?"

Keith turns to face Hunk fully, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion and his head tilting slightly. "Normally he looks at me like he hasn't eaten in days."

Hunk puts his head in his hands in exasperation and Keith can see the tips of his ears turning bright red. Pidge huffs, rolling their eyes and deciding to put their friend out of his misery.

"Lance looks at you like you're his whole world."

What? That can't be right.

"Lance wants–" Keith interrupts himself, shaking his head. "You're telling me Lance wants more than sex?" He can't quite believe it, doesn't want to let himself believe it in case they're wrong.

Pidge groans and throws their head back. "Yes, Keith. Please just go talk to him about it. You're both oblivious and it's getting painful at this point."

Keith ignores that last part, too busy thinking. Obviously he gets along well with Lance but he's never imagined… Okay, no, that's a lie. He has imagined what being with Lance would be like, really being with him. But he never thought…

Huh.

A soft smile curls at the edges of his lips. He's going to Lance's later anyway, maybe he can bring it up then?

///

The door opens before Keith can knock and he smiles at Lance, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the brunet's cheek. Before he can pull back, Lance catches him by the sleeve of his hoodie and kisses his lips, taking his bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently before smiling like he hadn't just knocked the breath out of Keith.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Lance asks as he heads into his kitchen.

Keith just watches from the doorway, still out of it, the graceful sway of Lance's hips distracting him.

"Keith? Buddy?"

He blinks out of his trance. "Huh?"

Lance smirks at him. "Am I that good?"

"The best." He grins at the faint blush that appears on Lance's cheeks and finally steps into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He dumps his bag down by the coffee table in the living room, getting out everything he needs for his study session with Lance. The other boy comes in a moment later with two cups of tea in his hands, happily passing one over to Keith before settling down with his own textbooks.

They work quietly together for a couple hours, soft music playing from Keith's phone the entire time. He absolutely refused to let Lance pick the music after he was expected to study while listening to 'All Star' of all things. No matter how much Lance whines about it being one time, Keith still refuses to let him pick the music.

Keith's supposed to be focusing on his work, he needs to study for an upcoming test, but he keeps getting distracted by what Pidge and Hunk told him. He spends the whole time trying to see if Lance is acting different than normal but can't pinpoint anything out of the ordinary. He's surprised at the disappointment that flashes through him at the thought.

"Let's take a break."

Keith blinks up at Lance before nodding, stretching his arms above his head. He misses the way Lance stares at him as his t-shirt lifts slightly and instead piles his books up for the moment. Lance finishes scribbling something down while Keith hops up onto the sofa and sets up their show. The air is knocked from his lungs as a body dramatically flings itself across his lap, shoulder ramming into his stomach painfully.

"Fucking Christ, give me some warning next time," he wheezes out. Lance just grins up at him.

"But it's more fun this way!"

A dangerous glint appears in Keith's eyes and he smiles when Lance starts trying to wriggle off of him in fear. Before he can move Keith grabs him and digs his fingers into Lance's sides. The other boy squawks, his hands flying up to hit Keith in retaliation as he giggles and gasps.

"STOP! Th– That's not fa– fair!" Lance yelps, his laughter increasing as Keith carries on, ignoring the protests.

Lance's flailing hand manages to whack him in the face though and he hisses, stopping his tormenting to rub at his nose.

"That hurt, you bitch!"

"Serves… serves you right." Lance smiles as he regains his breath and Keith just rolls his eyes, pulling the brunet onto his lap so they can curl up comfortably and watch their show together.

Keith runs his hand through Lance's hair, still distracted. They haven't acted any differently today than normal. Sure, Lance's hands are currently grazing over his back absentmindedly, but he does that all the time, it's not anything new.

He's startled out of his thoughts by a soft kiss being pressed to his collarbone. Lance looks up at him, eyes shining and Keith sucks in a breath.

"What are you thinking about?"

That. That's different. Lance has never looked at him like that before, like Keith is everything to him. It's enough to make his heart skip a beat.

"…do you ever want to be more?"

He can feel Lance tense up at that and opens his mouth to backtrack, anxiety already pooling in his stomach at the thought of ruining what they have.

"Do you?" Lance moves closer, eyes bright with something like hope as he stares at Keith. "Do you want to be more?"

Keith let's out the breath he didn't know he was holding and smiles. "Yes." He grips Lance's waist, rubbing circles onto his hips, and lowers his voice. "Means I could call you mine."

Lance shivers at that and presses closer, nibbling at Keith's earlobe and trailing kisses down his neck.

"I wouldn't be opposed to that," he murmurs and Keith grins, pulling back so he can capture Lance's mouth in a deep kiss.

They don't get any more studying done after that.

///

"Not that I'm not glad we talked about this, but what brought it on?"

Keith hums as Lance trails a hand through his hair and turns from where he's resting on the brunet's chest to smile up at him. "Pidge and Hunk talked to me about you wanting more."

"They did _what_ now?!"

Keith snorts. "You should've seen Hunk's face, he was so embarrassed."

Lance sighs and presses a kiss to Keith's hair. "I'm sure he was. I can't believe they told you though!"

"I'm glad they did. Who know how long I would've been oblivious otherwise?"

"True, true. I'm still going to kill them though."

Keith smiles and presses a kiss to Lance's collarbone before wrapping his arms around him. "Can you do it later? I'm sleepy and you're comfy."

Lance lets out a chuckled at that and pulls Keith closer. "Fine. Get some rest, okay?"

"Mhm." Keith is already half asleep, cosy and warm with his boyfriend. He drifts off with a smile on his face at the thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! make sure to drink some water and eat something if you haven't today <3


End file.
